A need exists for an easy to implement method that enables an unskilled developer to develop webpages for mobile computing devices quickly and easily using data-entry screens to carry out a wide variety of searches and acquire a wide variety of extraction subsets of data without knowledge or skill in generating HTML.
A need exists for an easy to use method that quickly and efficiently allows a webpage developer to create mobile device webpages without the need to learn a computing language or have knowledge of computer programming.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.